1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to traffic reflectors, and more particularly to traffic reflectors mounted on traffic barriers.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional traffic barriers typically have reflectors located on the top of the traffic barrier. Since traditional traffic barriers are wider at their base than at their tops, their geometry leads to vehicle-barrier impacts due in part to errors in perceived distance to the traffic barrier based on the top-mounted reflectors.